falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sonic emitter - revelation
|footer = Oscilloscope }} The sonic emitter - revelation is a weapon in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Characteristics The pistol's chassis is composed of a grey metallic tube outfitted with four vacuum tubes, a housing for a small energy cell, a conical muzzle, and a rear-mounted oscilloscope, all attached to a pistol grip. It shares some visual features with other pistol-grip energy weapons, such as the pulse gun, Euclid's C-Finder, and the recharger pistol. When the trigger is pulled, the vacuum tubes light up as the weapon charges for a moment before firing concentric rings of blue energy at the target. It can be upgraded to disable force fields throughout the Big MT facility, unlocking otherwise-inaccessible areas. With the assistance of Blind Diode Jefferson, it can also be reprogrammed with other audio samples found on holotapes throughout the facility that alter the color of the oscilloscope and energy rings, as well as introducing unique effects when the weapon scores a critical hit. The sonic emitter - revelation is an Energy Weapons pistol with bonus damage against robots and power armor wearers, and a unique "critical strike paralysis" effect, temporarily knocking down smaller robots (such as protectrons and cyberdogs), rooting larger robots, and paralyzing non-robotic targets. This modulation of the sonic emitter has a blue oscilloscope. As a one-handed Energy Weapon, the sonic emitter - revelation is affected by The Professional perk, and counts as an improved holdout weapon. When scoring a Critical Hit, the target is paralyzed for 10 seconds, similar to the Compliance Regulator. Durability The sonic emitter - revelation can fire a total of about 495 times using standard cells, the equivalent of 21 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Sonic emitter - Gabriel's bark * Sonic emitter - opera singer * Sonic emitter - robo-scorpion * Sonic emitter - tarantula Comparison |projectiles1 =1 |skill req1 =50 |strength req1 =2 |value1 =3500 |vats attacks1 =1 |weight1 =2 |name2 =Sonic emitter - opera singer |ammo use2 =1 |ap2 =30 |attack shots/sec2 =1.0345 |clip rounds2 =24 |crit % mult2 =1 |crit dmg2 =25 |crit effect2 =Dismember |damage2 =55 |dlc2 =fnvowb |hp2 =100 |min spread2 =0.1 |other effect2 =+20 |projectiles2 =1 |skill req2 =50 |strength req2 =2 |value2 =3500 |vats attacks2 =1 |weight2 =2 |name3 =Sonic emitter - revelation |ammo use3 =1 |ap3 =30 |attack shots/sec3 =1.0345 |clip rounds3 =24 |crit % mult3 =1 |crit dmg3 =18 |crit effect3 =Paralyze |crit effect duration3 =10 |damage3 =31 |dlc3 =fnvowb |hp3 =100 |min spread3 =0.1 |other effect3 =+20 |projectiles3 =1 |skill req3 =50 |strength req3 =2 |value3 =3500 |vats attacks3 =1 |weight3 =2 |name4 =Sonic emitter - robo-scorpion |ammo use4 =3 |ap4 =30 |attack shots/sec4 =1.0345 |clip rounds4 =24 |crit % mult4 =1 |crit dmg4 =30 |crit effect4 =explosion |crit effect damage4 =+100 |damage4 =65 |dlc4 =fnvowb |hp4 =100 |min spread4 =0.1 |other effect4 =+20 |projectiles4 =1 |skill req4 =75 |strength req4 =2 |value4 =3500 |vats attacks4 =1 |weight4 =2 |name5 =Sonic emitter - tarantula |ammo use5 =3 |ap5 =30 |attack shots/sec5 =1.0345 |clip rounds5 =24 |crit % mult5 =1 |crit dmg5 =30 |crit effect5 =fire |crit effect damage5 =+2 |crit effect duration5 =5 |damage5 =60 |dlc5 =fnvowb |hp5 =100 |min spread5 =0.1 |other effect5 =+20 |projectiles5 =1 |skill req5 =75 |strength req5 =2 |value5 =3500 |vats attacks5 =1 |weight5 =2 }} Locations * Given by Dr. Klein upon the player's arrival in the Big MT. * Additional emitters in good condition can be bought every few in-game days (3 or 4) from the Sink Central Intelligence Unit in The Sink. Notes * The sonic emitter will be almost fully repaired when recalibrating it with Blind Diode Jefferson. This provides unlimited free repair, though not to 100% condition. * Once the player upgrades the sonic emitter, all modulations will be able to break force fields within Big MT. * The sonic emitter has a limited range. V.A.T.S. will not reflect this and may show good odds of hitting a target even when the target is out of range. * While using a Stealth Boy, the oscilloscope stays visible. However, the radiant light does not affect sneaking, like most weapons/armor that have the same exterior glow. * All cyberdogs are affected by the additional EMP damage done by this weapon. Bugs * When using alternate cell types (Optimized, etc.), it may be unable to break forcefields. Simply changing to standard energy cells will fix this. * Within the third-person view, if the emitter is holstered, the wave on the oscilloscope will remain 'frozen'. It will begin functioning correctly only if the weapon has been drawn. Sounds Category:Fallout: New Vegas Energy Weapons skill weapons Category:Old World Blues weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons ru:Звуковой эмиттер — Откровение